


Echoes from the past

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Series: A Different Road, The Same Fate [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Castle guard Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Taking the long way home, Unrequited Love, impulsive keith, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: The morning after Keith's leave started with a memory and ended in tears.





	1. Shiro & Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I know it not much but I wanted to continue this story before the end of the month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it not much but I wanted to continue this story before the end of the month

Making his way to the training room the black paladin keep thinking about the shouts that he heared last night after everyone went to their rooms.

While the fights between the altean prince and Keith has become something common for them since they came to the castle (but for what he could see they were mostly because one of them was trying to protect the other, not that any of them would admit it) he had the feeling that this time it was different. A part of him had wanted to search for Keith after the fight but he learned for pasts experiences that the royal guard wouldn’t be found unless he wanted to.

* * *

 

_Shiro carefully walked around the hallway, looking for a certain alien that according to Pidge has been stalking them. While he didn’t believe that he was planning to do anything bad to the team (he got the feeling that he was just feeling lonely and wanted to be around someone) he promised that he would talk to him about his habit of lurk around the shadows…_

_Knowing that he spend most of his time inside the training room he decided to start there. Remembering the way he disposed the gladiators one after another he couldn’t help but frown a little. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something on his combat style that felt wrong._

_Not finding him where he thought he would be or in any of the rooms he has searched ‘till now the black paladin wondered where he could be. The castle was too big and Keith knew it better than him. He was about to give up when he noticed Lance appearing to a corner holding a blanket and looking to the sides before sneaking inside the projection room._

_“Okay. That’s not suspicious at all”. Thought the black paladin. Peeking inside he see the Altean prince grapping the blanket around a lump and arraigned it to cover it almost completely (Shiro thought he catch a mop of black before the blanket blocked his sight but he wasn't sure), then the blue paladin sit beside the lump and activate the projector bringing the universe back to life. But at contrary of the other times someone catch him Lance didn’t zoomed to Altea but to another planet._

_“Tell me about this place”. The prince asked in a quiet tone. From inside the blankets Keith voice came in a whisper._

_“We stopped there coming back home. I wanted to see some ruins believing that it was dad’s birth planet…” They stay like that for a long while, Lance asking about this or that planet and Keith’s answering with an anecdote or something he hear happened there. After a while the prince caught sight of him and after telling Keith that he needed to go to the bathroom and would come back quickly he make his way to him._

_Without a word Lance just gives him a signal to follow him. Once they were far enough to not be heard the alteans turn around glaring at him._

_“Not today”._

_“Come again?”_

_“You hear me; whatever you need from him can wait ‘till tomorrow”. He insisted crossing his arms. “Leave him alone”._

_“I wasn’t going to do anything after see him like that”. Shiro admitted taken aback for his protectiveness. The only times that he see them together and without argue was during lunch and that was because neither of them said anything to the other. “Is he okay?” Asked worried, Keith may not be a paladin but he was one of them._

_“Keith’s one of the strongest persons that I know”. The prince confessed surprising his fellow paladin. “And he will never be okay anymore. None of us would. But today is a hard day for him, more than the rest”. Then Lance make his way back to his oldest friend. Before he disappeared Shiro ask him what day today was supposed to be._

_“Today was supposed to be Kryoum birthday”._

* * *

He try to be more careful with him after that, knowing that he needed time to mourn in peace and he wouldn’t want to anyone see him like that. Slowly but surely Keith start to interact more with the rest to the team even if his interactions with the princess where still strained sometimes. Honestly Shiro was more than a little confused about what kind of relationship those two had but he knew it wasn’t his place to ask. 

Standing in front of Keith’s door Shiro decided to ask him if he wanted to have a friendly spar before breakfast. At first he refused but after he told him that their matches were actually helping him to keep focused during a fight the teen was more willing to train together. Decision made he step into his room to talk to the little guard…

* * *

Checking on the radar that there was no other ship close the galra guard watched through the window the planet below him. It was ironical that the wormhole brought him here, that was one of the last planets he traveled with his family before his father’s illness make him impossible leave their home. Running a hand through his dark purple hair and hoping that this decision wouldn’t came back to bite his ass later Keith set his course to the planet of choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times any character called Keith for his name and how many they call him galra? It represent how close they were to him before he leave  
> Hunk (or Pidge) comes next.


	2. Hunk & Friendship

When he entered on the room for breakfast Hunk noticed the gloom atmosphere around the alteans siblings and Lance disarrayed appearance, but since Coran probably believe that it was result of what happened yesterday and the loss of their father’s memory the paladins let them be. But two of the four current parts of Voltron knew that that wasn’t the only thing that was happening, at least not from the prince’s side.

The Yellow paladin has heard part of the fight between Lance and their resident galra guard and how the prince has literally told him how no one wanted him there. He waited to hear the galra rise to the bait and start fighting back as usual but the shouts never came.

Later he learned that that was the end of the fight when Lance came knocking to his doors asking desperate if he had seen him. He said that after most fights the galra would always find a secluded place to cool down and that he could stay there for days unless someone came looking for him. When Hunk asked him if they should tell the others he said that he didn’t want to bother them yet.

Hunk could understand why Lance didn’t want to involve his sister or Coran since the alteans hasn’t being exactly welcoming to the galra, and Keith and Pidge had a strange relationship that none of them wanted to mess with. But Shiro? He was actually the only one on the castle who didn’t get nervous around him and had actually tried, and actually succeeded, on get the younger one (or older one depending on how you were counting) to spend time together. Which thinking on how much Shiro had suffered on the hands of his race and he’s still trying to make him feel welcomed said as much about him like about the rest of them.

_“He’s so much like him”. Was the prince cryptic answer when Hunk asks him if maybe the galra guard went to seek Shiro after their fight seeing that they were becoming closer. “There no way he would search comfort from him, at least not so soon”._

Almost half hour of futile search later convinced the Altean prince that they should rest and keep looking for him with the castle scans on the morning. Dejected Lance slowly went back to his room, but not before passing for Keith’s door one last time. Like every night since they have wake up from 10.000 years of sleep, his nerves got the better of him when he was about to knock, making him walk away.

(On the other side of the door Keith paused a second from his packing believing he had heard something. Shaking his head, he returned to his task without making a sound).

Sitting on his chair while they waited for the others (Pidge always came after him and the other two must be in the training room as usual) Hunk couldn’t help but remember the first time he really interacted with the castle guard.

 

* * *

 

 _Marching to the kitchen Hunk was a man on a mission. With Allura in bed rest after using so much energy saving Balmera and the rest of them in need of a much deserved rest after almost dying fighting the galra_ again _(They **really** needed to find the Reds Lion and paladin) Hunk knew that they all deserved a good meal. Which mean that food goo or anything that Coran made was definitively out. _

_Decision made Hunk confidently entered the room ready to make everybody a real feast. He was totally focused on the task when he hear the door slid open._

_“The food would take a while yet, did you want me to make you something while we wait?” He asked without turning believing it was just Pidge or maybe Lance._

_“Don’t bother, I can make something myself”. Said a voice that was definitively not Pidge or Lance. It makes him jump from surprise and quickly turned around just to freeze in fear. The galra was there._

_“H-Hi”. He greeted nervously. “Di-did you need help?” Asked seen him gather a handful of ingredients form the pantry._

_“I can handle myself; just keep doing with your things”. The galra answered without looking at him and with uptight body._

_“Okay…” With that dismiss the yellow paladin go back to his own plates trying to ignore the purple alien moving at his back._

_Honestly Hunk didn’t know why there was a galra inside one of the pods when they first came or why the alteans keep one of their enemies inside of the castle when it was obvious that they didn’t want him there; but he supposed that it was to avoid that he run to Zarkon with Voltron secrets. He really didn’t have much of interaction with him outside of when he wake up and seeing him put a sword on Shiro’s neck wasn’t exactly a good first impression. He tended to ignore him during meals like everyone else (Except Shiro that for some unknown reason seemed to have warmed up on him or prince Lance when they were arguing) and avoided staying around when he and the blue paladin entered in one of their arguments. Luckily the galra seemed to be okay leaving him alone instead of stalking him from the shadows like he did with Pidge every time they went to her lion hangar. It seemed like his luck was about to run out in that aspect._

_Once the food was in the fire and he ended without things to distract himself, taking a deep breath he turned to his kitchen partner_

_“What are you doing?” Questioned looking at the pot in front of him that seemed to hold some kind of yellow stew._

_“It’s something that my mom uses to make when I was little, but I feel something is missing…” The galra guard answered frowning thoughtfully._

_“Let me see”. Without warning he took a spoonful of the stew to taste it._

_“Wait, don’t!” Ignoring the warnings Hunk bring the spoon to his mouth only so his mind could register the thought of **fire!!!** and quickly run to put his mouth under the tap to try to erase the burning feeling._

_“What the hell was_ THAT _?!”He finally croaked looking at the purple alien. He thought that the food goo was bad but at least he didn’t risk melting his mouth when he eat it._

_“…I like spicy food?” Keith said looking so awkward that Hunk couldn’t help but snort._

_“Good for you Buddy, I hope you have space to eat all of that”. The yellow paladin commented finally breaking the ice between the two of them._

_**…**_

_Later at dinner Hunk watched amazed and horrified how Shiro scooped a spoon of the **Stew of Doom** into his mouth._

_“It needs more salt”. The Black paladin mumbled serving himself a plate. “What? I like spicy food”. He defended himself._

_“So that’s what it was missing”. Keith whispered Hunk side while the yellow paladin and the alteans (They must have experience with that dish, especially with the way Lance keep eyeing the food with wariness) looked in stunned silence how the two of them eat the whole pot of stew._

 

* * *

 

“Morning…” Said Pidge distracted entering in the kitchen looking around her, binging Hunk back from his trip to memory land. Maybe he should invite Keith to cook with him later, after he promise not trying to make more of that stew of course.

“Good morning number 5!” Greeted Coran

“Has anybody seen Keith?” Pidge asked reaching for a plate. “He wasn’t in the training room when I passed by there”.

“He’s probably-”.

“Gone”. Shiro finished entering the room with a thunderous expression. “Care to explain this, Your Majesties?” He asked slamming a picture in front of the alteans. A quick glance at it stopped cold the yellow paladin: There were Lance, Allura and Keith but they looked younger. But what cached his attention wasn’t that but the fact that the altean prince was hugging the part-galra and that the royal siblings were grinning from ear to ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep leaving cliffhangers, I promise that I'm getting to the confrontation.  
> To clarified none of the paladins knew that Keith and the alteans use to be friends, they thought that he was a ramdom guard on the castle.  
> Pidge should be next

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://a-mirror-of-memories.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~~I finally found how to put links on this site.~~


End file.
